Master and Padawan
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Qui-Gon survives that battle of Naboo and becomes Anakin's Jedi Master. Couples: Qui-Gon and Shmi, Anakin and Padme, when they are older, Ferus and Sabe, when they are older, Obi-Wan/Siri/Satine, love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 1

Qui-Gon walked down the hallways of the palace of Naboo to see Anakin. Since Obi-Wan had recently had recently become a JedI Knight by being the first Jedi to beat a Sith Lord in a thousand years, he was free to train Anakin. Qui-Gon then placed his hand on the bandaged side that covered his injury, he felt lucky that all he had gotten away with in the battle with the Sith Lord was that injury. Qui-Gon was sure that if Obi-Wan hadn't intervened at the right time, he would probably not be alive right now.

It had also taken a lot of convincing to allow him to train Anakin in the ways of the Force. The Jedi Council had thought that Anakin was too old and emotionally attached to his mother to be allowed into the Jedi Order. At least they don't know that Anakin is in love with Padme and intends to make her his wife someday, or they definitely would have said no to letting him train Anakin in the ways of the Force. Personally Qui-Gon had no problem with Anakin's innocent child like love for Padme, or he wouldn't have convinced the Jedi Council to let him train Anakin on the planet of Naboo. Something told Qui-Gon that Padme would play an important role in Anakin's destiny as the Chosen One. It was also because of the fact that Qui-Gon believed that Anakin was the Chosen One that Qui-Gon was so insistent about Anakin becoming a Jedi, because if Anakin wasn't trained to be a Jedi, the Sith Lords could get their hand on him and it would make the galaxy fall into a era of darkness if the Chosen One fell to the Dark Side of the Force. So they couldn't do what the Jedi Council wanted to do at first which was ignore the fact that Anakin was strong in the Force.

Once Qui-Gon found Anakin with Padme he noticed that the young Queen of Naboo had Anakin dressed in Jedi robes instead of the usual slave outfit that he was forced to wear when he was working for Watto. Unlike Qui-Gon's robes, Anakin's robes were dark brown with black tabards. Anakin's hair was also cut in the short spiky style of a JedI padawan. Padme on the other hand was dressed in a elegant white gown and elaborate makeup that the Queens of Naboo usually wore for the celebration of Naboo's victory over the Trade Federation and the new alliance between the humans of Naboo and the gunguns. "Are you sure that it is alright for me to wear JedI robes, I don't think that the JedI Council will let me become a Jedi. They didn't seem to like me that much," said Anakin. "The Jedi Order would have to be fools to not let you train to be a JedI," said Padme with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Ani, the JedI Council has just given me permission to train you in the ways of the Force. Also if it is alright with Queen Amidala, I would like to have you trained on here on Naboo," said Qui-Gon. "That would be wonderful, I will have living quarters set up for you and Ani here at the palace. Also Anakin can take lessons with my tutor since my younger handmaidens and my friend Gregar Typho have lessons with me," said Padme. One of the good things about Naboo was the fact that everyone had to have educational lessons until the age of eighteen, even someone like Padme who already had a career. There were some planets like Coruscant that didn't enforce educational laws, so children from poorer families were forced into hard labor and a very young age.

"Have the palace guards found the body of the Sith Lord that I fought along with Obi-Wan," asked Qui-Gon. "No we haven't, it is odd that the body of a man that was cut in half has mysteriously disappeared," said Padme. Until the body of the Sith Lord could be found, the Jedi Council didn't want to cause a galaxy wide panic by saying that the Sith were working for the Trade Federation. It was an action that Qui-Gon found quite foolish since he thought that the people shouldn't have the truth kept from them, but at the same time he couldn't object to a decision from the Jedi Council.

"What's wrong Ani," asked Padme. It was then that Qui-Gon noticed that Anakin looked upset about something. "I wish that mom was here to see me become a JedI," said Anakin sadly. Unlike Anakin, his mother Shmi had been unable to gain freedom from slavery. "Don't worry Ani, we will find a way to free your mother," said Padme in a reassuring tone of voice. "Thank you so much," said Anakin as he threw his arms around Padme.

* * *

Once the freedom celebration of Naboo was over, Obi-Wan had to report back to Coruscant for his new assignment. While the young Jedi was happy that he had gained the title of Jedi Knight, he still missed being Qui-Gon's padawan. But at the same time he knew that Anakin needed Qui-Gon more than he did right now.

Just Obi-Wan was practically tackled to the ground by someone much smaller than he was. He looked down and saw that it was Siri Tachi which caused Obi-Wan to blush. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun with chop sticks sticking out of it. Instead of wearing the usual Jed robes, she was wearing a burgundy colored skin tight body suit under some dark brown hooded robes and her lightsaber was clipped onto her belt. Like Obi-Wan, she no longer had a padawasn braid. Obi-Wan also found out that he liked Siri's new look.

"Siri, I am happy to see you, but I thought that you had an argument with your Jedi Master, Adi Gallia, and had left the JedI Order," said Obi-Wan . "That was a ruse, so could go on an undercover mission to infiltrate Krayn's slave trader operation. Because of my of success in the mission, I have been promoted to Jedi Knight like you," said Siri right before she kissed him on the lips.

While Obi-Wan was happy to be kissed by Siri, he was also relieved that he was in his private living quarters instead of somewhere public. Before Siri had left for her undercover mission, Obi-Wan and Siri became lovers, but they had to keep it secret because the Jedi Order frowned upon romantic relationships unless it was cases like Ki-Adi-Mundi who had multiple wives to help keep his race from dying out and Count Dooku who had married a woman he fell in love with when he was much younger to continue his noble family line. Because Obi-Wan didn't know the real reason why Siri left, he had felt betrayed by her. But now that he knew the truth, he was falling in love with her again.

"I also came to tell you that we assigned to the same mission," said Siri. "Really, what is it," asked Obi-Wan, liking the idea of making up lost time between him and Siri on the mission. "We are supposed to be bodyguards to the new Duchess of Mandalore. She has recently received death threats from a terrorist called Death Watch for wanting to make Mandalore neutral and pacifistic," said Siri. Obi-Wan had to admire this new duchess that wanted to get rid of violence on Mandalore where it was known for the children were raised to be mercenaries and bounty hunters. "What is her name," asked Obi-Wan sounding slightly interested in what type of woman she is. "Satine Kryze, she became the champion of peace when her brother and his wife were killed and she became the sole guardian of her nephew, Korkie Kryze," said Siri.

* * *

Pain is meaningless, thought Darth Maul as medical droids were attaching the new mechanical lower half of his body. Maul couldn't wait to see the look on the face of the young Jedi who cut him in half when he saw that he was still alive. Sidious who had become Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic had his body recovered and the half of his body was upgraded to be more mechanical that was reattached to his body.

Sidious was standing over Maul so he could oversee the operation. Sidious had taught Maul that anesthesia was only for th weak, so Maul had learned to live through the pain of being awake during an operation.

"I have a new mission for you, My Apprentice. Gather systems like the Trade Federation and convince them to leave the Republic and have them attack the systems that are still loyal to the Republic. There is also a Jedi in the Order that is loyal to me named Sifo-Dyas, I want you to contact him and tell him to contact the cloners of Kamino so they know that they can know start a Clone Army for the Republic. After that you can kill Sifo-Dyas. While I am not worried about his loyalty, it seems that his friend Count Dooku is starting to get suspicious about Sifo-Dyas.

"So we need Sifo-Dyas to be killed so Count Dooku or any other Jedi won't find out about my Clone Army before it needs to be revealed," said Sidious. "Your wish is my command, My Master," said Maul.

Author's Note: If you have already guessed, Count Dooku is going to be a good guy in this fic. I think that the reason that Dooku fell to the Dark Side of the Force was because he was mourning the death of Qui-Gon and was angry at the Jedi for not helping his former padawan on Naboo. I also always thought that it was kind of suspicious that Sifo-Dyas was so willing to help in the creation of the Clone Army.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan and Siri walked down the hallways of the royal palace of Mandalore with their Padawans. Obi-Wan was quite surprised that the Jedi Council decided to give them Padawans when they had just become JedI Knights. But Yoda had assured them they he felt that both Obi-Wan and Siri were ready for the responsibilities of having a Padawan.

Obi-Wan's Padawan was a boy about Anakin's age named Ferus Olin. Ferus was a tall, wiry with brown hair that had a blonde streak in it. Obi-Wan found Ferus to be a quiet and polite boy. He also felt that Ferus was going to have a promising future as a JedI Knight.

Siri's Padawan was a Teevan boy about Anakin's age named Tru Veld. Tru looked like a typical Teevan with silvery colored skin and black hair. Tru had a curious and fun loving personality. Tru was also very intelligent and showed an interest in anything mechanical. While Tru was most likely never going to be one of the most powerful Jedi, he more than made up for that with his loyalty and intelligence.

The JedI Knights and the Padawans then found themselves standing in front of a pair of massive doors which were guarded by a pair of royal guards. Just then one of the doors opened and a man dressed in regal clothes stepped out. "I am Prime Minister Almec of Mandalore, how may I serve you," asked Almec. "I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my Padawan, Ferus Olin," said Obi-Wan. "I am Jedi Knight Siri Tachi and this is my Padawan, Tru Veld. We were sent by the Jedi Council to protect Duchess Satine Kryze," said Siri. A look of shock and anger crossed Almec's face. "This must be some type of joke, we need Jedi Masters to protect our Duchess from Death Watch, not a pair of JedI Knight that just had their Padawan braids cut off and their Padawans," snapped Almec. "By your theory I am unfit to be Duchess of Mandalore because of my youth and lack of experience," said a young woman holding a four year old boy in her arms.

"I apologize Duchess Satine, I meant no disrespect. But the people who are meant to protect your life should have more experience," said Almec. Satine was a beautiful young woman who was about twenty years old. Most of her blonde hair was hidden under an elaborate headdress. She was also wearing a simple, yet elegant gown with billowing black sleeves. The boy in her arms was obviously Korkie the nephew that she had recently became the sole guardian of.

As Satine's sky blue eyes passed over the group a smile crossed her lips especially when they paused on Obi-Wan. "I like them, besides Kenobi's recent mission was to act as a body guard for Queen Amidala of Naboo, so he would have experience in this type of situation," said Satine.

"Will you tell us about Death Watch," asked Siri. "Death Watch is a terrorist group claiming to preserve Mandalore's past," said Satine. "They get rid of anyone who opposes their views. Satine's brother ,who was the previous Duke of Mandalore, and his wife were assassinated by Death Watch for wanting to make Mandalore peaceful and neutral. The reason that the JedI Council was contacted was because Satine wants to go through with making these policies law," said Almec. "I refuse to let some lowlife terrorists, mercenaries, and bounty hunters bully me. Will you help me bring peace to Mandalore," asked Satine. "Of course," said Obi-Wan who was starting to admire the young duchess even more than when he first met her.

* * *

It was said that the Jedi Temple's Archives had the most records concerning the Force and the history of the Galactic Republic. The records were so vast that no one had been able to read all of them, not even the formidable Jocasta Nu who spent most of her time in the archives.

But Sifo-Dyas had other things on his mind. Chancellor Palpatine wanted him to find all records of Kamino, copy them onto the disk provided to him before erasing it from the archives. Sifo-Dyas then had to use the records of Kamio to contact them so he could purchase a Clone Army made from a man hired by Palpatine's associate for the Republic. Both Sifo-Dyas and Palpatine believed that the only way that the Republic was through a Clone Army created by the Cloners of Kamino. Sifo-Dyas had no idea that Palpatine was also going to use the Cone Army to turn the Republic into an Empire and to destroy the JedI Order.

"Good morning, Sifo-Dyas. What are you doing here at this time of morning," asked Count Dooku in a friendly tone of voice as he walked up to Sifo-Dyas. "I could ask the same about you," said Sifo-Dyas. Sifo-Dyas believed that Count Yan Dooku had somehow found out about his dealings with the new Chancellor. "I come here every morning when I am on Coruscant, they have my favorite holo novels here," said Dooku as he held up a data pad. "I am just looking up information about a planet for an upcoming mission," said Sifo-Dyas. He wasn't telling a lie, he just didn't give away the specifics about the mission.

"Have you heard about Qui-Gon's newest Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Some believe that he is the Chosen One," said Dooku. "You don't actually believe in that fairy tale," scoffed Sifo-Dyas. We must take matters into our own hands, not wait for this mythical child of the Force, thought Sifo-Dyas. "I don't know, I am going to Naboo with my family to see for myself. To tell the truth if anyone but Qui-Gon claimed this child is the Chosen One the I would be thinking the same way as you are," said Dooku.

"I must be going now, if you need me I am always willing to help," said Dooku right before he left Sifo-Dyas alone. I don't need help, I am about to bring peace and order to the Republic, thought Sifo-Dyas. The Jedi Master didn't know that he was about to be proven wrong.

* * *

Anakin stifled a yawn as he was being led out of the room by Qui-Gon after he had his first Jedi lesson. Because he had to catch up with other younglings his age his training as a Jedi started with learning about the Force and the history of the JedI Order, so that meant that he had to start waking up earlier than he was used to fulfill all his obligations.

"You must be hungry, Ani," said Qui-Gon. "Yes Master," said Anakin. "Call me Qui-Gon," said Qui-Gon. "Yes Qui-Gon," said Anakin. To tell the truth Anakin didn't like saying the term Master, it made him think about his days as a slave.

Anakin was then led into the dining room. There was a large table with a feast on it. Padme was sitting at the head of the table dressed in the finery of the Queen of Naboo and she was surrounded by her loyal handmaidens. Her parents were also sitting at the table, Padme's father Ruwee worked as a tutor for his daughter, her handmaidens, and Captain Panaka's nephew, Gregar Typho. "Anakin, come sit by me," said Padme. "Is it alright if I sit by her," Anakin asked Qui-Gon eagerly but at the same time unsure if it was the right thing to do. "Of course, you don't have to ask me," said Qui-Gon. Anakin quickly ran over to the chair that had been placed by the young Queen and sat down. "How was your first day of JedI training, Ani," asked Padme as she handed him an empty plate. "Tiring and informative," said Anakin as he started to fill up his plate.

"I want to learn how to use a lightsaber, but Qui-Gon says that it will be a while before we get to that," said Anakin. "I have learned that usually the most worthwhile things are those that you have to wait for. Besides I didn't become Queen of Naboo over night, I had to go through years of training to get where I am today," said Padme. Anakin smiled at Padme, with her confidence in him, Anakin knew that anything was possible for him.

Author's Note: I know that Ferus is supposed to be Siri's Padawan, but I have always thought that things would have worked out better if Ferus was trained by Obi-Wan, I also like the idea of Siri training Tru Veld.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 3

Many of the people at the park gaped in surprise when they saw Padme walking by while holding Anakin's hand. Her main hand maiden Sabe followed right behind them while holding a picnic basket. Aside from being surprised at the public appearance she was making , many of the people were admiring her beauty.

Padme had part of her hair up in a bun of intricate twists while she left the rest of her hair down. She also wore a lilac colored kimono with a silver obi that had pink and light blue flowers on it. She also had on a pair of fingerless silver gloves with pink and light blue flowers on them. With her white make up Padme looked like a goddess of spring from some ancient legend.

Padme smiled the awe and wonder that Anakin showed at seeing all of the greenery that Naboo had to offer. Unlike most of the JedI Knights who wore light colored clothes, Anakin wore a dark brown tunic and pants. He also had on some black leather tabards and black leather boots. Over that he wore some flowing hooded dark brown colored robes. Anakin had once told Padme that he liked to wear dark colored clothes because the light colored clothes reminded him of his life as a slave on Tatooine.

"Everything is so alive and beautiful here. On Tatooine everything was dead and ugly," said Anakin. "I am glad that you are having a good time, Ani," said Padme. When Padme had heard that Anakin had never had a picnic, she knew that she had to change that. "I wish that Qui-Gon could have come along, but he said that he had some important mission," said Anakin.

The truth was that Qui-Gon had gone to Tatooine with the money that Padme had given him so he could free Anakin's mother, Shmi. In spite of how happy Anakin was about being free and training to become a JedI Knight on Naboo, he still felt guilt over the fact that his mother was still a slave living on Tatooine.

"I heard that you birthday is coming up," said Sabe as she started to help Anakin set up the picnic. Padme wanted to help, but it was impossible with the type of dress she was wearing. "Yes it is," said Anakin. "Did you know that both me and Padme have the same birthday as you," said Sabe. "When two people are born on the same day and time along with being born at the same place like me and Sabe were, the people of Naboo believe that their destinies are intertwined," said Padme as she picked some white flowers off on the of the trees. "It also helps a lot that we look like each other, remember when we would trick our parents by switching places," said Sabe causing the small group to laugh.

"Do you think our destinies could be intertwined because we are born on the same day even though you are five years older than me," asked Anakin as he looked at Padme with hope in his eyes.

Padme knew that this had to do with the crush that Anakin had developed for her. Anakin had even told Padme that he was going to marry her when he was older and still held onto that belief even though it was forbidden for a JedI Knight to get married unless it was absolutely necessary and couldn't be avoided. Even though Padme knew that it would be impossible for them to be married, she didn't have the heart to crush his dreams when he looked at her like that. "It is possible," said Padme as she pulled out a cloud berry muffin and started to eat it. To her surprise Anakin placed his head on her lap and smiled. "I am happy about that, I would die if I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you," said Anakin.

* * *

On Tatooine Qui-Gon was walking down the streets of Mos Espa until he arrived at Watto's Shop. The first person he saw was Shmi. Shmi was a beautiful woman that was a few years younger than him and had long brown hair with gray streaks in it. Her kindness reminded him of Tahl, a JedI Knight he had fallen in love with before she had died.

"Master Qui-Gon, how is Ani doing? Is he training to become a JedI Knight like you said he would," asked Shmi. "Yes, Anakin is training to become a JedI Knight and he is doing wonderfully. I believe that he will have a great destiny as a JedI Knight," said Qui-Gon. "When I found out that I was pregnant, I knew that my child was special," said Shmi.

"It's you," said Watto as he flew up to Qui-Gon. "Because of your cheating I am ruined, that boy never should have won," said Watto. "I never forced you to bet against Anakin. Besides Ankain never cheated so it was only a matter of time before he would have won a pod racing match," said Qui-Gon calmly.

"What are you doing here, have you come here to steal my shop," said Watto. "No, I have come here to buy Shmi Skywalker so that I can free her," said Qui-Gon. "You can't buy her," said Watto. "From what I have heard it's not like you have much of a choice," said Qui-Gon.

If the rumors were true, Watto owed a lot of money because he had bet against Anakin in the pod races. "I have brought more than twice the amount of money that you would be able to get for Shmi if you had tried to sell her on the slave market. Besides wouldn't you want her to somewhere she could be happy instead of having her confiscated to pay off you debts and run the risk of her being sold to an abusive slave Master," said Qui-Gon.

In spite of his greed, Qui-Gon knew that Watto really cared about the Skywalker family. Compared to most slave owners that Qui-Gon met in his life, Watto was actually the most compassionate to his slaves. "You are right, if Shmi is confiscated I won't get very much money from her. Plus if she goes with you she will be reunited with her Little Ani," said Watto as he rubbed his chin.

"Are you going to sell me to Qui-Gon," asked Shmi with hope in her voice. "Sure, sure, I just need to see the money you brought with you. It better not be those Republic Credits that you tried to pay with last time," said Watto right before he laughed.

"I assure that they are not Credits," said Qui-Gon. When Qui-Gon showed Watto the money his eyes began to light up. "I will be able to pay off my debts and keep some money for myself with the money with the money you have brought me, we have a deal," said Watto.

When Qui-Gon gave Watto the money, the slave owner gave Qui-Gon the controller the micro chip that had been implanted in Shmi. Every slave on Tatooine had a micro chip implanted in them to warn their slave master if they were a certain distance from them. If the slave tried to run away, the slave owner could use the controller to make the slave blow up. It was a barbaric, but effective practice since it kept slaves from running away. Once Qui-Gon had the controller in his hands, he moved his hands to deactivate the chip, but saw that it had already been deactivated like it had been with Anakin. Once he got to Shmi to Naboo, all he had to do was have the micro chip surgically removed from Shmi and the process to free her would be complete.

* * *

Once the star ship that Sifo-Dyas was using landed, he got out of the ship and found himself standing in the middle of a storm. The weather of Kamino is very dreary, how can anyone live on this ball of watter, thought Sifo-Dyas. Just then he saw that there was another ship close to his ship. That must be the man that the Chancellor wants to use to create the Clone Army for the Republic, thought Sifo-Dyas.

A man in Mandolorian armor walked out of the ship. "I am Jango Fett, I was contacted by Maul who said that you wanted to create a Clone Army for you Republic, it was said that you would make it worth my while," said Jango. Sifo-Dyas didn't know if he should trust Jango Fett a man that was a supporter of Death Watch and was the man that had killed the previous Duke of Mandolore because he wanted to make his planet peaceful. But sometimes you have to do something that might not seem right to bring order and justice, thought Sifo-Dyas.

Jango and Sifo-Dyas then walked into the building and were greeted by a native of Kamino. "Hello, my name is Taun We, welcome to Kamino," said Taun We. Even though it was hard for Sifo-Dyas to know Taun We's gender, he guessed that the native of Kamino was a woman. "Hello Taun We, I am JedI Master Sifo-Dyas and this is Jango Fett, I have come here because we want to form a Clone Army for the Republic," said Sifo-Dyas as Jango just grunted in agreement. "That is good, your Chancellor has contacted us and said that you would be coming soon. I will take you to out Prime Minister, Lama Su," said Taun We as she led them through the building. I have a bad feeling about this, thought Sifo-Dyas as he looked around the building.

Author's Note: In the next Chapter Anakin is going to meet Count Dooku and his family, Qui-Gon and Shmi spend time together and closer, and Sifo-Dyas makes a deal with the cloners of Kamino and Jango Fett.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 4

Shmi walked to where Qui-Gon was in the star ship with the dress she was wearing the dress that Queen Amidala had provided for her. It was a plum colored dress with billowing sleeves and was trimmed with silver and gold. She also put her hair up in a bun.

"How do I look," asked Shmi. "You look beautiful," said Qui-Gon as he smiled at her.

"You said that Ani has a great destiny ahead of him, what were you talking about exactly," asked Shmi.

"Your son was born with a very high Midiclorian count, it fact it is the highest I have ever seen. When you told me that Anakin had no father, I knew that he was the Chosen One," said Qui-Gon.

"What is the Chosen One," asked Shmi. "The Chosen One is a being created from the Force that is said to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force," said Qui-Gon.

"I know that every mother says this about their child, but I have always known that there was something special about me child," said Shmi.

Qui-Gon decided to not tell Shmi that some of the Jedi Council didn't believe that Anakin was the Chosen One, also some of the Jedi were even saying that there was no point to having the Chosen One because they still believed that the Sith haven't returned. Those same Jedi Masters and Knights were also saying that they wanted to kick Anakin out of the Jedi Order in spite of the fact he had done nothing wrong.

But Qui-Gon had hope. Many Jedi Masters were coming to Naboo to meet Anakin because they were interested in meeting the boy that might be the Chosen One. He hoped that once they met Anakin, the young boy would be able to change their minds about their thoughts.

* * *

Anakin was in the middle of his lessons in the library when one of the guards came into the room. Anakin hid the fact that he was disappointed that it wasn't Qui-Gon who had walked into the room. But Qui-Gon had said that he was going to bring home a surprise for his upcoming birthday, so he had that to look forward to.

"Young Master Skywalker, Count Yan Dooku has come to pay you a visit," said the guard.

Anakin sat up straighter when he heard the name. Count Dooku was a powerful and respected Jedi Master. It was also said that Qui-Gon was Count Dooku's padawan and Count Dooku was Yoda's padawan. Because of his aristocratic standing in society, Dooku was one of the few JedI Masters allowed to marry.

Just then an older gentleman walked into the room. At his belt was a lightsaber with a curved hilt. Then man had short silver hair and a short silver beard. Instead of wearing Jedi Robes, he wore a long dark cloak along with black clothes.

"You must be young Anakin Skywalker. I am Count Yan Dooku, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Dooku in a deep voice. Dooku took a couple of long strides and sat down next to Anakin.

"I hope that you are enjoying your visit to Naboo," said Anakin. "I am, Queen Amidala is giving my family a tour of the royal palace right now. I would have joined the tour, but I wanted to meet you first.

"My former padawan, Qui-Gon thinks very highly of you and believes that you have a very bright future ahead of you," said Dooku.

Anakin felt pride swell in him at the high opinion that Qui-Gon had for him. At the same time Anakin hoped that he could live up to these expectations that Qui-Gon had for him, but feared that he would be unable to.

"I don't see why, I am just a slave boy from Tatooine," said Anakin.

"Strong and humble, that is good. But Qui-Gon told me that you were the first human to win a pod race at only nine years old. He also told me that you were able to help defeat the Trade Federation.

"I can feel how powerful you are. The Force is very strong with you my boy. From what I see, you are so much more than just a slave boy from Tatooine," said Dooku.

To Anakin these great feats he had performed just felt natural to him and he didn't know why everyone was making a big deal out of them.

"Then why did the Jedi Council not want me trained at first," asked Anakin.

"The Jedi Council are very set in their ways and anything frightens them. I feel that Qui-Gon was right to have you trained on Naboo instead of Coruscant, you will be able to flourish here without having the Jedi Council constantly looking over your shoulder," said Dooku.

"Plus something doesn't feel right about Coruscant," said Anakin. "Not right how," asked Dooku.

"There is something dark on Coruscant. I know that it sounds ominous, but dark is the only word I can use to describe what I feel," said Anakin.

"I wonder why the JedI Order hasn't been able sense it," said Dooku.

"I think that it is because that darkness has been on Coruscant for a long time and they are probably used to it. Also it seems like the darkness I feel is trying to hide itself from the Jedi Order," said Anakin.

"How certain are you about something dark hiding on Coruscant," asked Dooku. "I have never been more certain about anything else in my life," said Anakin.

"When I go back to Coruscant, I will tell the Jedi Council about this and see what they want to do," said Dooku. "Thank you very much," said Anakin. Anakin found that he liked the older JedI Master a lot.

* * *

When Dooku walked out of the room that Anakin was in, he knew that any doubts he had about Anakin being the Chosen One were gone. This boy is the Chosen One, any person who meets him should be able to see that, thought Dooku. At first Dooku thought that Anakin was a boy with a lot of luck, but even before he walked into the library he was able to sense how powerful that Anakin was, he was also sure that with proper training, Anakin would become even more powerful.

But he knew that there would still be people that would doubt that Anakin was the Chosen One, like his friend Sifo-Dyas. Dooku wondered where his friend was, the Jedi Master left Coruscant a few days ago and no one has seen him since then. Wherever you are, my friend, I hope that you are safe, thought Dooku.

* * *

Sifo-Dyas and Jango Fett walked into the office of Lama Su to continue the negotiations for the Clone Army. Lama Su was sitting behind his desk and his face had the same stoic look on his face that he had worn when he first met the man.

"We have drawn up how much money a clone army is going to cost. Also we will need Jango Fett to live here so we can get DNA samples, but don't worry, you will become a very rich man," said Lama Su.

"I will need to leave every once in a while for my work in Death Watch, but other than that I am alright with the living arrangement. Also there is something else that I would like to add to our deal. I want an unaltered clone that I can raise on my own," said Jango.

"Why," asked Lama Su. Sifo-Dyas still looked at the data pad with the amount of money that it would cost to make the clone army, but he was interested in hearing why Jango wanted this unaltered clone so much. "I have my reasons," was all Jango said. Lama Su seemed to accept that answer. "Of course, Sifo-Dyas is everything to your liking," asked Lama Su.

"Yes, we will do anything to protect the Republic," said Sifo-Dyas as he stood up and walked out of the office. He now had to contact Palpatine and tell him that things were going according to plan.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 5

The royal palace of Theed was now decorated and getting ready for the birthday celebration for the three young heroes of the Trade Federation Blockade, Padme, Sabe, and Anakin. Ever since Padme entered the political scene as Princess of Theed, she had been greatly loved by her people. Because of her wisdom, strength, and beauty, many people predicted a bright future ahead of her. Some people even believed that one day she would become Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Sabe, Padme's loyal handmaiden and best friend was praised for the fact that she was willing to die for her queen. It seemed like wherever Padme went, Sabe was there as a silent protector. Unlike other handmaidens in the galaxy who were usually bitter towards their high ranking boss, the royal handmaidens of Padme were always happy and willing to perform their duty.

Even though he had lived on Naboo for just a little bit and had just become a citizen of Naboo, Anakin had become a beloved hero of Naboo for fighting against the Trade Federation. Now the people of Naboo wanted to throw a huge celebration for their heroes. There were great festivals in each of the villages and cities. The royal palace of Theed was going to have a great feast for them.

Anakin now found himself waiting for the present that Padme and Qui-Gon were about to give him. While waiting he thought about his time on Naboo. He made many friends and was getting a great education from Padme's father. He smiled at the fact that Count Dooku and Obi-Wan Kenobi were sitting by him.

Ever since the had met, Anakin and Obi-Wan saw each other as brothers and Qui-Gon was their father. Knighthood seemed to suit Obi-Wan very well and it also helped that Obi-Wan was able to keep Death Watch from killing Satine. Since Obi-Wan was still working on his mission, he had to bring along Satine, a fellow Jedi Knight named Siri, Obi-Wan's padawan Ferus, and Siri's padawan Tru.

Anakin found that he liked both Satine and Siri, but he wondered which was Obi-Wan's girlfriend. Both were very fond of the young Jedi Knight, but as usual Obi-Wan didn't seem to give anything away about how he felt. He would just sit there and run his hand across the beard he was starting to grow.

As for the padawans, Anakin had become very good friends with Tru because they both had an interest in mechanics. But for some reason, Ferus didn't seem to like him at all. Anakin who usually got along with most people he met was confused at why Ferus didn't like him when they had just met.

Since they had met, Count Dooku took on a role of a grandfather figure to Anakin. Anakin was quite fond of the older Jedi Master and found him interesting since he was one of the few Jedi that had a wife and child. Dooku's wife, Ariana was like an elegant, older version of his mother so he became quite fond of her. In spite of the fact that Ariana was a countess, she loved to make baked goods for Anakin and her son, Soren who was also Dooku's padawan.

Because it took a while to convince the Jedi Council to let Count Dooku marry, their only son, Soren was a later in life child for the couple. In spite of the fact that Soren was sixteen years old, he was one of the many friends that Anakin had made while on Naboo. Anakin noticed that the padawan had gained many admirers among Padme's handmaidens, but he was pleased to notice that Padme wasn't one of those admirers so he didn't really care.

Just then Anakin looked up and saw the door to the room start to open. Standing in the doorway were Qui-Gon and Padme. Padme looked even more like an angel dressed in all white.

"Anakin, we would like to present you your birthday present," said Qui-Gon who stepped aside with Padme. Standing in the doorway was Anakin's mother, Shmi who had the droid C-3P0 standing behind her was the droid had a new golden colored casing to cover his wires.

"You were able to free mom," said Anakin with excitement in his voice.

"Yes and she has also become an official citizen of Naboo so she will always be here for you," said Padme.

Before anyone in the room could say anything else, Anakin ran over to Shmi and threw his arms around her as tears of joy fell from his eyes. He no longer had to worry about his mother's safety now that she was here with him. Everything was now perfect and nothing could ruin it for him on this day.

* * *

That night while the great feast was going on, Sabe decided to step outside for fresh air. Right now Sabe was dressed in a maroon colored dress trimmed with gold vines and leaves. Around her neck was a gold necklace with garnets that Padme had given her as a birthday present. Since she usually had to wear her hair up, she was wearing her hair down. Her favorite feature had always been her thick dark brown hair that fell to the small of her back, so she liked to wear it down whenever she is able to.

Sabe was surprised to see that she wasn't the only person out there. The person who was outside there with her was a boy who looked to be about ten years old, he had brown hair with a blonde streak in the front of his hair. Sabe guessed because he was dressed in Jedi robes and had one of those thin braids, he must be a Jedi padawan. The boy was sitting on a bench with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his lips.

"Why are you sitting out here with that sour look on your face when there is a party in there," said Sabe with a smile.

"I don't want to celebrate the birth of that brat," muttered the boy.

"I am guessing that you are talking about Anakin. So what has Anakin done to make you so bitter towards him? By the way my name is Sabe Nabish," said Sabe.

"My name is Ferus Olin, I guess that Anakin didn't really do anything to me, it what the Jedi Council did to me because of Ankain joining the Jedi Order. For the longest time since no one knew who my father is and my high midiclorian count, they thought that I might be the Chosen One. But then Anakin joined and he had a higher midiclorian count than me along with the fact that they found out that my mother was a prostitute, they treat me like an outcast and try to make it seem like I was working with my mother to trick the Jedi Council into believing that I was the Chosen One in spite of the fact I never met her, they also like to ignore the fact that they really did believe that I was the Chosen One," said Ferus.

"What the Jedi Council did to you was wrong, but I don't think that you should take it out on Anakin. I think that if you got to know him, you would really like him," said Sabe.

"You are right, I should try to get to know him, but I am not going to promise that I am going to instantly like him just because you tell me that I am going to," said Ferus with a weak smile. Sabe then sat down next to him and they started to have conversation.

* * *

Maul stood there with the hood of his robes over his head as he was waiting for Sifo-Dyas to come to where Sidious told him to wait. His Master told him that he must kill Sifo-Dyas so no one would be able to find out about the Clone Army before the Sith were ready for the Republic and the Jedi Order to find out about it.

Just then Maul saw Sifo-Dyas walk towards him. "You must be the one that Palpatine told me to meet, what do you want me to do now," asked Sifo-Dyas.

"Die," growled Maul as he activated on side of his lightsaber and decapitated the Jedi Master before he could react. Maul deactivated with lightsaber with a smirk and walked away.

Author's Note: In the next chapter is going to be three years later and Qui-Gon decides to do something different with Anakin's training. As for Soren Dooku, when is an adult I picture him looking like Tom Hiddleston who was Loki in the Thor movies, I am thinking about putting him with one of Padme's handmaidens, jut not Sabe because she is going to get with Ferus later, which handmaiden would you like to see Soren get with.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 6

Two women stood over the body of a dead Nightsister while they each held two lightsabers. One of them was Komari Vosa who was once a Jedi padawan until the Jedi Council threw her out of the Order because of her unhealthy infatuation with her Jedi Maste, Count Yan Dooku. Her obsession was so terrible that she tried to kill Dooku's wife Ariana and their son Soren.

Komari had very short white hair and piercing yellow eyes because she was tainted by the Dark Side of the Force. She was dressed in a sleevless black skintight outfit with a spiked collar.

The other woman was named Asajj Ventress. She was born into the Nightsisters clan, but was sold into slavery when she was a baby. while she was a slave, a Jedi named Ky Narec rescued her and started to train her as a Jedi. Sadly Ky Narec was killed which caused Ventress to go down a dark path. There was still good in her, but Komari believed that that she could get rid of it by having Ventress kill the Nightsister who sold her into slavery.

Ventress was about thirteen years old with white skin and very pale blue eyes. One half of her head had shoulder length black hair while the other half was bald. She wore a black dress with billowing sleeves and a slit in the skirt to make movement easier for her along with knee high black boots and black tights.

"See, isn't killing off the women that sold you into slavery a good thing," said Komari.

"I guess," said Ventress. Since Ky Narec was killed, Ventress was being trained to be a Sith by Komari.

"Trust me, killing is very theraputic. I can't wait until the Jedi come here because of the distress call their allies, the good witches of Dathomir, send get to them," said Komari.

"As usual this is about you, you are only helping me because you can get something in return," shouted Ventress.

"This will help you too, the Jedi Order had abandonded Ky Narec, the man you loved as a father. They caused his death and now you can have revenge," said Komari.

* * *

At the same time Dooku and Soren were walking up the stairs to the Jedi Council room. Even though Soren was now a Jedi Knight, he still recieved training from Dooku for when it was time for him to become the next Count of Serenno. Dooku was now part of the Jedi Council which was why he was at the meeting and the man wondered what this big emergency was right now.

"I hear that you have been making many calls to Naboo lately," said Dooku with a smile.

"I have many friends on Naboo," said Soren as he blushed.

"So is young Lady Corde just a friend," asked Dooku.

"Corde is more than a friend to me. I love her and I hope to marry her," admitted Soren.

"Thankfully it seems like you won't have to wait too long to get married like I had to," said Dooku hoping that it would make him happy.

"It is unfair that just because I am from the right family, I can marry in spite of the fact that I am a Jedi. There are other Jedi that want to get married, but they aren't allowed to and they have to hide it if they do get married," said Soren.

Dooku knew what Soren was talking about. Not long after Shmi was freed, Qui-Gon fell in love with her. They were secretly married and they now had a two year daughter named Bree. There was also Anakin who seemed to fall more and more in love with her with each passing day.

"Hopefully the Jedi Council will soon see how foolish their no emotional attachment rule is and get rid of it," said Dooku.

Just then they walked into the Jedi Council room where the rest of the Jedi Council was waiting for them. Dooku sat down in his chair while Soren just stood behind his father. "So what is the emergency," asked Dooku.

"We have recieved a message from our allies, the Witches of Dathomir. They say that someone has been killing off the Nightsisters, but they fear that whoever is doing this will soon go after them," said Mace.

"I can go and deal with this mission, I am very good friends with the Witches of Dathomir," said Dooku.

"No, too close to this mission you are," said Yoda.

"What are you talking about," asked Dooku.

"We believe that the person that might be doing these killings is none other than your former padawan, Komari," said Mace.

"She is the one that tried to kill me and mother when I was just a child," asked Soren.

"Yes, she is. So who is going to be sent on this mission," asked Dooku.

"We think that it would be best for it to be Qui-Gon along with Obi-Wan, they will bring along their padawans. Siri and her padawan will stay on Mandalore to protect Satine," said Mace.

* * *

On the planet of Malastar Qui-Gon was watching Anakin in a podracing match. Qui-Gon had decided that podracing was good for Anakin's reflexes and his Jedi training. At the age of thirteen Anakin had become one of the greatest podracers ever. Just then his comlink started to go off.

"What is it darling," said Qui-Gon into his comlink since he knew that it was Shmi.

"You and Anakin have been sent on a mission," said Shmi's voice.

"What is the mission," asked Qui-Gon.

"They want you to go to Dathomir, they say that that a Dark Jedi who is a Sith wannabe might be going around Dathomir killing people and they want you to go there and deal with it. Promise me that no matter what happens that you will bring Ani home safe," said Shmi's voice.

"I promise that he will come home safely," said Qui-Gon as Anakin won the podrace.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 7

As Satine and Siri were watching the starship that was carrying Obi-Wan and Ferus leave, the two women were wondering how they were going to deal with each other while he was gone. But at the same time Satine was pleased to see that Siri and her padawan, Tru weren't coming along. Not that long after Obi-Wan had come to Mandalore with Siri to guard her against Death Watch, she found herself falling in love with the man. But she also noticed that Obi-Wan and Siri were lovers too. Satine wished that she could hate Siri, but she was just too nice, but because of her feelings for Obi-Wan, it was hard for her to become friends with Siri.

Once Obi-Wan's ship was gone, Satine made her way to her office so she could continue her work. When she was in her office and closed her door she saw a pair of men from Death Watch standing there waiting for her and she let out a scream before he realized that her office was soundproof. She couldn't tell if she knew these men because they were dressed in their Mandalorian armor. Satine grabbed the small blaster with her so she could defend herself. But one of the men pulled out his blaster and shot her hand, she let out a small cry of pain as she dropped her blaster.

"If you open that door and cry out for help, we will go after your nephew," said one of the men. The other man then walked over to Satine and grabbed her. Before she knew what was going on, the two men ran towards the large window and jumped out of it. Before they hit the ground, their jet packs activated and flew away since the guards were unable to fight back since they didn't want to harm Satine.

* * *

Once Anakin and Qui-Gon arrived at Dathomir they started to wait for Obi-Wan and Ferus to arrive. While they were waiting, Anakin was practicing his lightsaber skills with the new lightsaber he created recently which had a green blade like Qui-Gon's lightsaber, but he designed his own hilt that was better suited for the aggressive techniques that he liked. Unlike most Jedi Masters, Qui-Gon encouraged Anakin to use the more aggressive lightsaber styles since it was a good way for Anakin to release his anger. Qui-Gon even believed that someday Anakin could be able to learn Vaapad from Master Windu if he could convice the man to teach Anakin.

Qui-Gon also learned that Anakin didn't like to sit still for very long so it made learning meditation tough for him at first. But there was soon a blessing that came in the form of Padme who told him that she and her handmaidens used tai chi while they were meditating, so after that meditation came really easily to Anakin. It also helped that Anakin he got to spend more time with Padme who always seemed to bring out the best in Anakin. Now Anakin had become an intelligent, thoughtful, and likeable teenager under his step-father's training. Qui-Gon wondered if Anakin would still be like this if Anakin had another Jedi Master.

Just then they saw Obi-Wan and Ferus walked towards them. Qui-Gon was kind of surprised to see that Anakin was now almost as tall as Obi-Wan and he had a feeling that someday Anakin would become taller than his former padawan. Obi-Wan was now also sporting a short beard. Obi-Wan's hair was also a little longer, but it was still short.

Ferus no longer bore the anger he seemed to have when he had met Anakin for the first time. In fact it seemed like Anakin and Ferus were now exchanging banter that you would see between rivals that were also really good friends, something told Qui-Gon that Anakin and Ferus would be very good friends for a long time. Ferus then showed Anakin his new lightsaber which had a blue blade like Obi-Wan's. Ankain excitedly told them that they should have a lightsaber duel soon.

"Master, do you know anything about these deaths," asked Obi-Wan.

"Only that they are caused by someone wielding lightsabers, it is believed from the wounds that it was done by either four people or two people wielding two lightsabers at the same time," said Qui-Gon.

"You can use two lightsabers at the same time," said Anakin with interest in his voice.

"Yes, in fact if you still have an interest in this when the mission is done, I can find a way for you to learn about it," said Qui-Gon with a smile.

"Alright, we are going to meet with the Singing Mountain Clan who are the strongest allies of the Jedi Order and they aren't that far from here," said Qui-Gon.

"It looks like Anakin is thriving under your training," said Obi-Wan while they were walking and Anakin was out of hearing range.

"You must be firm and fair with a boy like Anakin, if you tell him that he shouldn't do something you must explain to him why he shouldn't do it or else it will be too tempting to him. Also if something doesn't work for him, you must find a new way for him to learn something," said Qui-Gon.

"Most Jedi would see the way that you are treating Anakin would cause him to turn to the Dark Side of the Force," said Obi-Wan.

"Most beings are not the same and treating Anakin the way that the Jedi Order wants a padawan would be very dangerous to him," said Qui-Gon with conviction in his voice. Besides I am only treating Anakin the same way I treated you and look how you turned out," said Qui.

"True," said Obi-Wan with a smile as they were getting closer to the Singing Mountain Clan.

Author's Note: In the next Chapter Siri finds out that Satine is kidnapped and must save her on her own. Qui-Gon, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ferus find out more about the attacks on the witches of Dathomir.


End file.
